


【忍迹忍】【战争AU】保守秘密的人

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 战争背景AU，第一人称OMC视角。这篇来自于我几个月前做的一个梦，关于追寻、承诺和希望。分级PG。2万一发完
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	【忍迹忍】【战争AU】保守秘密的人

一切都在反复地毁灭。

我来到这个区域时就听说了，我们这个区是战况最激烈的区，反抗军神出鬼没，中央军无力抵抗，已经节节败退。我给分配到排雷部队，基本就是去送死的——因为之前那次不光彩的反抗上级行为，我怀疑这是对我的不顺从的惩罚。

但我还年轻，我还不想死，我也够聪明，知道什么样的长官是蠢材跟着会死，无非是早与晚的区别。我还能辨认伪装的稻草和真的黍藜，马蹄走过的新鲜印子和丢弃在水沟里的一截烟头。所以在那次尤为残酷的战斗中我活下来了，顶着战友的尸体，头上抹着班长的血——受了点伤，当然，在这种密集的地雷和空袭中能活下来都必须要说佛祖保佑，所以半条胳膊的代价也不算什么。

我给转移到市中心的战地医院，作为为数不多的幸存者享受的特别待遇之一——另一个是需要跟大约十八个部门的人汇报战况。但不管怎么说，我活下来了，短期内不会再去死，这让我抓紧时间享受每一刻的逍遥。照顾我的护士是个凶狠的大妈，但隔壁有个标致的美女护士叫奈奈，半个医院的伤兵都想追她，剩下的伤得太重有心无力。我用跟邻床打牌赢的钱，加上之前从班长那里顺的烟，换了块胭脂送给她，虽然只有很小一块，但她脸红红地接受，第二天抹上了，明显气色好了不少，走到我这儿查房时多朝我笑了笑。我心里也开出花来，觉得有戏。

就在我沉浸在想入非非，打算下一步推进时，战地医院突然繁忙了起来。战局发生了变化，一部分伤兵给转移了出去，奈奈也给调走了。新进来一支部队驻扎了下来，还在医院中心唯一的空地上搭起了大帐篷，一大群人忙忙碌碌，把器材搬进搬出，建起了临时指挥部。

我当然很不爽，但眼看着伤快好了，能拖延的时间不多，便想方设法避免被调回原部队——逃过一次是侥幸，但谁又能次次好运。这支新部队看起来装备不错，初来乍到说不定正需要人？就拉了卫兵想套话，那家伙一开始还挺矜持，没忍住被我两根烟一勾引，就打开了话匣子。

“我告诉你，我们可是急行了三天三夜才赶到这儿，结果你们这儿连个接应仪式都没有，黑灯瞎火差点崴了老子的腿……”他吐出一个烟圈，叹了口气。我有些眼馋地看他锃亮的皮鞋和金灿灿的纽扣，心想真是嫩啊，穿得这么光鲜跑到我们这里来，不出一个月就得灰头土脸地回去。

“哎你们这是从哪儿来的？阵仗这么大？哪家的？”我问道。

他吃惊地睁大眼睛上下打量我。末了扯了扯自己胸前的徽章。“这个认得不？”

“冰帝啊，我知道。但天底下打着冰帝军旗号的部队可多了，睡我隔壁床的那小子也自己偷偷缝了个冰帝徽在衣服上呢。”

“我们可是正牌的。”他挺起胸膛来。“我们是迹部家的亲军。”

这下轮到我吃惊了。“迹部……那个迹部家吗？”

卫兵得意地扬起下巴，嗯哼了一声。我立刻激动了，心想这可真是大件事，守卫皇城的迹部亲军跑到我们这个偏僻地方来，战况是不是已经到了至关重要的地步了……我是不是就要见证历史转折的那一刻……

“不过，这次是微服，你可千万别说出去啊。”守卫压低了声音。

我更吃惊了。“迹部景吾亲自出来了？”

守卫正要开口，一阵骚动传来，一队人马走了过来，一大群人匆忙走进了临时指挥所。守卫立刻站直了行礼。我也就住了嘴。

尽管只有短短一瞬，在人群中辨认迹部景吾也一点并不困难。他被人簇拥着，看起来比报纸和招贴画上的要年长一些，标志性的金发被帽子遮住了。他脸色很不好，在向守卫点头致意时根本没看我一眼。

守卫很激动的样子，在他进去之后两眼放光地小声说：“你看到他了吗？他刚才朝我笑了对不对？”

我对啊对啊敷衍了两句，开始思索要怎么混进冰帝亲军，听说他们的装备和伙食都很不错，每餐罐头里都有鱼和牛肉呢。

事实证明，幸运女神总是很眷顾我。两天后，冰帝军在招募当地的向导，我凭着多次死里逃生的好履历，被选中了，并且直接见到了迹部景吾。

迹部是在他那间临时指挥室里见我的，我记得这里以前是医院院长室，窗帘全换成了紫红色天鹅绒，用几条桌子拼了个大沙盘，有勤务兵在外面守着，衣服整洁得没有一丝褶皱，根本不像是在战地，搜身的姿势倒是很专业，做得也很彻底，我藏在鞋子里的匕首和皮带里的刀片都给搜出来了。

迹部本人坐在高高的扶手椅上，翻看着文件，见我进来了，合起来，也不起身，就那么看着我。

我被他刀一样的视线一扎，不由自主地就紧张起来，也站直了，拿出了十二万分的注意。

但主审并不是他，是房间里另一边坐着的一个男人，年纪挺大，看军衔是上尉，拿了一本本子详细地问了我可能有三百个的问题，我被问得头都晕了，该说不该说的全都说了，心想这可完了，这些档案都是从哪儿翻出来的？

没想到我正沮丧着，迹部忽然开了口。他用手指敲了敲桌面，看向我，问道：“你在上一次伏击任务的时候，提到曾经在深川地区甲基村得到敌军的帮助，你可以详细讲一下吗？”

我努力回想。“我也觉得很奇怪，因为他们通常看到我们的军服就直接一梭子子弹过来了。那时我已经被发现了，有好几个人都紧盯着我，朝我射击，我跑到一个废弃教堂那里，看到这个人，我想完了我连子弹都没了，只能靠肉搏了——然后他就示意我躲到教堂里，隔间那边，我还不信，他忽然放了空枪，于是我就立刻躲起来了。他似乎把追我的人都引开了。我一直等到没有声音了才出来。”

“他什么样子你还记得吗？”

“叛军那个头盔一遮，看不太清，但我觉得他地位应该不低的，因为其他人都听他的。”

“还有什么？仔细想一想。”

我仔细想了半天。“他应该戴眼镜。”

迹部的手停住了。“你怎么知道？”

“有反光。”我回答道。“我也不太确信，因为一共也没多久……”

迹部和旁边的上尉对视了一眼，转回头来再次看着我。“如果你再遇上他，你能辨认出来吗？”

这其实是有点难度的，但我这人直觉特别灵，我本能地知道，这个问题回答对了我就能留下来，回答错了，估计以后也没这么好机会了。于是我点了头。

当天晚上我就从病房大通铺转移到新指挥部的军营里了。四人间，还空了一张床，简直是奢侈生活。我甚至还洗了个澡，虽然热水不太好，但至少，是个热水澡啊！

我同一间的舍友跟我一样都是新招募的，一个是个小个子的新兵，看起来才十几岁，一脸不知世事，另一个是个四五十岁的老兵，都是当地人。

互通了姓名之后我们就在一起瞎聊，猜测迹部不去守着王城跑到前线来做什么。

“这么说，你也见过那个人？”那个大叔叫藤田，他摸着胡子拉碴的下巴说道。他是中士，从原驻军里调来的。

我点点头。“你是在哪儿见到的？”

新兵村上回答：“汶上那边，我被俘了，差点被干掉，他悄悄把我放掉了。我上司一直不信，说我做逃兵。”

“戴眼镜？长发？”藤田问。

“我不记得什么样，黑黢黢的看不清。”村上说。“就记得他说话有关西腔。”

“这是谁？”我问。“我们的人？”

“谁知道。”藤田答。“不过，我听冰帝的人讲，迹部这次出来，是因为他的情报官失踪了。”

我一愣。“就为个情报官？”

“那可不是普通的情报官。”藤田说。“从军校时就是他的搭档了。据说他当年成名的那一仗反败为胜全靠了这个情报官。”

“津久川之战吗？我听说过。”

“没听说过也很少的吧，皇帝吓得都从帝都跑走了，年轻的迹部率领了一万人马殿后，本来只是打算让他做炮灰的，结果被他神奇地打跑了叛军，收复了皇城。当时他呼声很高，我们还猜他会不会干脆就称帝了。”

“那确实是很经典的一场战役。”

“嘛，据说他情报官是个天才型的人物，哪怕出来做将军也行的。”藤田啧嘴。“但谁知道呢，这些大人物都有自己的想法。”

“所以是跑我们这里来了？”

“情报官这类人，本来就要到处跑啊。”藤田回答。“不然情报从哪里来？但这次看迹部大人的动静，感觉是出事了吧。”

“你说那个人是不是就是他情报官啊？”村上插嘴。

“招募我们就是为了找他吧？”我说。“但我遇见他都是两年前的事了。”

“我也是。”藤田说。“这两年我们一直输，上面也坐不住了吧。”

我们聊了半天，我睡着的时候还一直在想这事儿，迹部景吾这种大人物，跑到我们这里来就为了找个情报官怎么听怎么匪夷所思，派个手下去找不就好了吗，何必冒着要丢王城的风险，万一要是让人知道王城无人守护被人趁虚而入怎么办……胡思乱想着睡着，却做了个很平静的梦，故乡里送别我的玲美，大眼睛里含着泪，说哥哥你一定要平安回来。那天明明是下雨，梦里却是晴天，微风和煦，她站在自家的小商店前面，带着紫阳花的头巾，微笑着，却像是在哭。

我醒来时有一刻恍惚。战争持续了这么久，我都快忘记了她的模样。

不久后，我发现像我们这样的人意料之外还不少，三四十个，给分在了冰帝军的各个连里。虽然说是微服，但冰帝军毕竟和原守军不一样，前线交锋个几次，叛军就知道迹部来了，气氛日渐紧张——不管迹部打的什么算盘，叛军是疯了一样想抓住这个机会抓住他，抓不住打死也行，毕竟绕过防线直取王都还有段距离，元帅到了这么近的前线白白放走就太可惜了。

迹部想必也知道。但他没有要增援。我以为有的，只是在路上，结果那天去指挥部送信的时候听见他对参谋说本大爷不需要。吓得我差点把信给扔了。

冒着迹部雷霆大怒的风险，我战战兢兢地问他为什么，什么事需要他冒这么大的风险。也许是我平时腿脚勤快，说话又讨人喜欢，迹部罕见地认真看了我，问我怎么想。

我能怎么想，我就想活着。本来以为跟着迹部这种传奇元帅能活下来，这眼睁睁看着更危险了，我能不急吗？我就一五一十地说了。我说您不明白我们这里前线有多复杂，多少叛军探子藏在队伍里，这里不比王城，这里的百姓到现在还认为我们是侵略者，他们并不会帮我们，我们其实早该放弃掉了，您这么重要的人以身犯险根本不值得，王城怎么办，万一北方诸侯觊觎，到时候江山易主，我们这么些年打的仗就白打了……

“我没有大张旗鼓地做。”迹部回答。

我想说您的存在就够显眼了，想低调都不可能。但我理智地住了嘴。我已经在一个元帅面前说太多了。

“王城那边，有立海军守着。”迹部说。

“叛军可是快要全军出动了。”我忍不住说。说完就想打自己，我这张嘴坏了多少事啊。

迹部只是安静了一会儿。“没关系。”他说。他低头看了看自己放在桌子上的手，指甲光洁，一看就是养尊处优的贵家公子，没吃过苦头。

“本大爷这趟过来，有必须要完成的事。”迹部从衣服里掏出怀表，打开，转过来给我看。

黑白的画像，长发，戴眼镜的青年男人，穿着冰帝军服，非常俊秀。我正在想他居然真的是找情报官来的，还在为元帅居然把情报官的画像放在怀表里随身携带感到吃惊，迹部就继续开口了：“忍足侑士。”他说。“如果你见到他了，把他带回来见本大爷。在没有见到他之前，我不会走。”

“……迹部大人。”

“幸畑铁是吧？本大爷记得你。”迹部说。“你是个聪明人，很聪明，做个排雷兵屈才了，跟着本大爷吧。”

我还没来得及为突然的升迁惊喜，迹部又开了口。“你想要什么？”

“什么？”我一愣。

迹部挥了挥手，他把这个姿势做得自然又极有威严，好像世间万物都在他手里，只要一个响指就会出现。“跟着本大爷的人，想要什么都可以。星星？月亮？就算是银河也能摘下来的。”

我是真的呆住了。

“但我要你百分之一百的忠诚。”迹部说。他的眼睛极亮，说得极其轻巧，仿佛一个随口而出的笑话，我却汗毛都全竖起来了，没忍住扑通一声跪在他面前。

迹部观察了我好一会儿。我的汗在缓慢落下，时间被无限蔓延，感觉骨头里都要被他看透了。然后他伸手把怀表拎起来，拿到我面前，我赶忙伸手去接。

“找到忍足侑士。”他说，把怀表落在我手里。“这是你的唯一任务。”

虽然一下从二等兵变成了迹部的亲兵（军衔不论，但亲兵显然地位是高多了），我却不知道要怎么完成这需要托付生命的任务。

我有了一些资源，迹部分配给我几个人手，还有用不完的钱，一些粮食。我从未觉得自己这样富有。我动过心思要不要把这些钱和粮食私吞了，偷跑回家，甚至跑到叛军那里去，把迹部告发了，估计都能大赚一笔，但我没这样做。倒并不是我怕冰帝军的惩罚，我只是……觉得如果这场旷日持久的战争有一天会终结，我觉得该是以迹部来结束。

或许我要寻找的“忍足侑士”也是其中关键的一环。

找人的进展并不快，找情报官的麻烦之处是：如果他是卧底，明着找就会暴露他，暗着找消息源就更少，更何况，据迹部说，忍足已经两年没露头了。

两年，中央军和叛军把这块土地炸翻了很多遍，叛军占领了一段时间，然后是中央军，然后又是叛军，然后又是中央军，简直堪比牛犁地，如果从战壕往下挖，自己人和敌人的尸体都叠在一起，只能凭借衣服分辨，宛如一层层的化石。

迹部给了我一些信息。忍足是在四年前过来的，本来打探消息这种事情不需要他亲自过来，但他发现情报网出了纰漏，于是自己过来了。可情报网并未修复好，情报断断续续，两年前彻底没了消息。

我其实觉得忍足已经死了，但我不敢说。

迹部看出我心中所想。“他没那么容易死。”他说，隐约有点咬牙切齿。“本大爷还没同意，他怎么会轻易死。”

我想就算你是迹部景吾，也无法阻挡生死吧。我只好装作老老实实的样子请他给我更多信息，比如忍足是个什么样的人，有什么习惯爱好之类。他看上去非常俊秀，有没有风流韵事……

结果打开了迹部的话匣子。

“风流韵事很多。”他说，难得有点忍俊不禁。

“总说做情报的，得要充分利用优势，冒充本大爷的友人，结交富家子女。我看他还挺乐在其中的。公爵夫人、外交官妻子……多了。”

“呃……他不是您的友人吗？”

迹部摇头，轻笑了一声。“放在怀表里的那种吗？那本大爷可能得有一橱子怀表了。”

“没有吗？”我愚蠢地问。

迹部莫名其妙地看我。“当然没有。本大爷没那么多闲心。”

我忽然觉得手里的怀表有点烫手。如果只有一个怀表的话……为了一个无足轻重的情报官跑到前线来似乎就不是理由了。

我没敢再问，有点怕再问会问出什么惊天秘密来。

后来回去躺在床上，跟藤田村上他们聊天，不知怎地说起了同性恋的话题。村上很激烈地表示觉得很恶心，藤田倒是挺理解的，说起他同村一个人，喜欢上他们长官，后来传出去被人欺负，很快上战场就死了，说不清是不是故意。他唏嘘了好一阵，说那人人很好，也很能干，这种事在战争前也挺多……村上不能理解，说了不少脏话，我忽然觉得他挺吵的，就翻身睡了过去。

战争前的日子我其实都快记不清了，因为想起来觉得太遥远了，我曾是一家商店的小开，会穿噔噔响的尖头皮鞋，把头发梳得油亮吗，骄傲地在街头走过，享受临街少女的注视吗？我曾偷偷跑到城里跟玲美一起看电影吗？那电影讲的是大毁灭之前的故事，有高楼大厦，繁华得像梦一样的东京都，美人鱼一样的歌姬唱极美的歌，很多人一起跳舞，里面也有一对同性恋，不过是女的，头发染成了红色和绿色。玲美握紧我的手，汗津津的，问我这些是不是真的发生过，为什么我们没有机会看见，我却只记得想尽办法偷偷亲她的嘴。

找人进展缓慢，但迹部盯得很紧，我一有空就得向他汇报，有时他不忙，我也尽量找机会跟他聊聊。于是一句两句，我连蒙带猜，知道了不少忍足的事。

忍足出身关西的名族，跟迹部一起进的军校，当时成绩仅次于他，搭档了挺久，慢慢默契就磨出来了，到了毕业迹部选了将官路线，忍足去做了情报，一开始迹部还不理解，因为做情报提拔慢，还不为人所知，两人吵掰，分道扬镳，直到迹部接到第一个领军任务，情报官出错差点被延误战机，忍足火线救急，帮他扭转战局，从此迹部再也没有换过情报官。当年令他声名鹊起的津久川之战，忍足也是亲自入了敌阵，三进三出，差点死在路上。之后的北渡之战、镇压内乱等等，忍足都起到了至关重要的作用。等迹部做到元帅，坐镇王都，忍足就不太出外勤，专注于做人员招募，维护情报网，直到四年前发现情报泄露事件，他起身往我们这里调查，本来说两个月回去，但迹部再也没见过他。

他在谈起忍足的时候心情都挺好。乐观得让人觉得好像只要他相信，忍足就能活蹦乱跳地出现，像他形容的那样，轻轻松松地搞定一切麻烦的事情。“那家伙不会死的。”他总是这么笃定地说。“虽然我老觉得他有种无可救药的浪漫情怀，说不定会为了哪个美人牺牲之类——但也意外地很擅长保命。”

被他的乐观感染，我都觉得忍足可能还活着了。我没问他忍足会不会为某个美人变节——看看迹部，觉得这种问题完全不必开口。

几天后的早上，我被爆炸的声音惊醒。昏头昏脑地穿衣服拿枪，冲出去的时候发现营地上已经站了不少人，临时指挥部有一个角被炸塌，正在组织营救。我一个激灵赶快去院长室找迹部，还没到就听见里面传出激烈的争吵声，门被打开，参谋怒气冲冲地走了出来，看也没看我，差点撞到。我连忙避开。

走进房间，迹部显然也正在气头，见我进来，神色不豫。

我也想劝他撤退。炸弹都埋到指挥部了，下一次很可能就要瞄准他。元帅跑到这么前，冒的风险真的太大了。迹部万一有什么差池，整个中央军都要倒了吧。

但迹部似乎看出了我的想法，一个眼刀飞过来，我就什么也不敢说。

“找到忍足侑士。”他只是简单地说。

我支支吾吾了半天，觉得这样做实在是不负责任，他手上毕竟还有这么多士兵啊。

“本大爷过来这里不是来玩的。”他说，不耐烦地挥了一下手。“你只要完成你的任务就行，其他不必说了。”

“可是……现在这个战况，您多留一天风险就更大一点。”我不敢说万一要是找到了发现人没了，迹部会怎样，万一要是一直找不到，迹部难道要常驻吗？

“掘地三尺本大爷也要找到他。”迹部说。他的眼睛晦暗。

我也真的非常想找到忍足。不为其他，现在迹部身边危险越来越大，不比战场更安全了。

“迹部大人，您可以稍稍后撤，找人的事交给属下去办吧……”

迹部摇了摇头。“本大爷在这里的事，瞒不住的，既然传出去了，就要传得越远越好。”

我愣住。他是把自己作为诱饵吗？

“军事行动，你不要打听了。”迹部说，他的眼睛闪过一道凶狠的光。“只说忍足侑士，只要他还活着，听到我在这里，他一定会出现。”

我不知说什么好。他似乎对忍足有一些不切实际的幻想。信任吗？这些贵族的做法我不懂。

迹部又吩咐了几句，就要把我遣走，忽然说了一句：“本大爷是要做王的人。”

我简直不敢相信我的耳朵。迹部要扳倒皇帝？皇帝知道吗？他放心把迹部放在身边？还有，迹部就这么说出来了？！我不自觉地转身看向他。

“但这件事，必须要忍足在，才能做到。”他低声说。他的脸那一刻极其严肃，被窗帘的阴影笼罩，有了死一般的神情。

我肃然，再也不敢多说什么了。

迹部的动作频繁了起来。冰帝军跟我们这里的守军很不一样，精神气都特别好，毕竟王牌军，装备充足，之前迹部被偷袭，冰帝上下也憋了不小的火气，久攻不下的阵地被他们一鼓作气拿了下来，竟一直深入到了我们从未想过会拿下的敌军腹地。打了胜仗，士气更高，我甚至开始幻想也许这场战争真的该要结束了吧，毕竟这可是迹部亲征……没过多久，敌军全面集结，也正面撞上了。敌人装备没我们好，但比我们人多，更熟悉地形，战况变得胶着起来，拿下每一块地方都得要付出代价。但迹部本人与他不食人间烟火的相貌相反，是个极其执着也很有胆色的将领，总体我们还是赢多输少。

迹部来阵前渐渐也有月余，他在找人的消息不可避免地也散布了出去。我非常清楚，这是一场与时间赛跑的游戏。忍足如果在深度潜伏，迹部的出现也刺激了敌人，忍足被发现的几率大大提升。如果忍足被抓到了，那无论对我军还是迹部都是极大打击，我不敢猜测迹部会做些什么来交换自己的情报官。如果忍足已死，并且敌我双方都不知道……我祈祷最好不要有这种可能。无论哪种可能，留给迹部的时间都不多了。

迹部想必比我更清楚这一点，他并没有因为战事顺利而高兴多少。他日渐焦虑，虽然面上看起来还是胜算满满，骄傲得如同一只孔雀。但他来找我问进展的次数在变多。后来我就干脆搬去了指挥室隔壁，我们的元帅深夜里也需要找人来问话，我有时觉得他甚至不需要睡觉。

一次尤为激烈的战斗后有情报说在占领区的村庄里发现了疑似忍足的人，迹部听说后就立刻起身出发。他动作太快，我没跟上，这让我刚巧来得及接到下一个消息：那位情报官已经死亡。

我的心提到了嗓子眼，心想这可完了。快马加鞭紧赶慢赶，总算几乎和迹部同时到达村庄。

村庄里满目疮痍，建筑物倒塌了一半，房屋空荡荡的，农民早已逃走，可能加入了敌军，也可能跑进了山里，有零散的冰帝军在清理战场，但经过多年战乱，并不剩下什么有用的物资。偶尔掀开砾石，有老鼠窜出，也不知是不是吃的腐尸，居然长得特别肥壮，足有小手臂那么长。形成反差的是，正逢春天，一树树无人打扰的樱花开得正好，好看得我都忍不住多看了几眼。有两个士兵站在村口的一家农户门口，等着迹部进去。

迹部下了车，站在门口没动。我深吸了口气，赶上前试图挡住他。

“您冷静一点。我这里有个更新的消息……”我刚开口，迹部甩开了我，弯腰走进了被炸得塌了一半的门。

我握紧了拳头，站在门口不敢进去。屋子里面没有灯，很暗，死一样的寂静。

没几秒迹部就出来了。“不是他。”他只说了这一句，就走了。一点都没有停留，也没有回头多看一眼。

回程的路上我没敢出声。迹部给了我跟他同乘的待遇，我猜他现在不太想一个人待着。

我想说点什么，我们下次一定会找到他的、他一定会活着之类，又觉得说什么都是苍白，于是安静闭嘴，却不小心看到迹部的右手颤抖着。他用左手握紧了右手不让自己动，不太成功，青筋都爆出来了，他似乎留意到我的视线，把手放进了口袋里，却控制不住自己的膝盖也颤抖了起来。

我无法再看下去，移开视线，看向窗外，樱花开得正盛，风一吹，片片飘落，落在绿草如茵的地上，白雪一般，寂静得仿佛什么也没发生。

这种事后来又发生了三次。一次是一个医生，还活着，但面目全非了，一次是个想借机发财的骗子，最后一次是一个伤兵，也是来自关西，发现时已经断气了。每一次迹部都是第一时间去了现场，回来时明显情绪很糟，最后一次甚至少见地发了火——与人们臆想中不同，迹部其实并不是个容易发脾气的人，他在高兴的时候非常明显，但发脾气他似乎认为是弱者的表现，一直都努力隐藏。发火——气得摔了文件，连杯子里的茶都一并被泼出去了，已经是他愤怒到了极致的表现了。指挥室里鸦雀无声，我看着他，他的参谋、将领、卫兵也都看着他，他的愤怒也就只持续了那么短短一刻，在他垂下的头、簌簌的头发、握得死紧的拳头、被攥成一团的文件上，近乎凝结成了实体，压得空气都沉甸甸的。随后他闭上了眼睛，坐了下来，把椅子转了过去，把自己和我们都隔开了。

我想他也渐渐意识到，他或许需要接受最坏的结局。

时间越拖越久，冰帝军就算粮马充足，毕竟长途奔涉，也经不起耗，敌人开始改变策略，打起游击来，我们时不时要被偷袭，丢些辎重，损失人马，就算正面战我们不会输，总被这样打击也很令人焦躁。迹部的情报没有传说中那么神奇，他有自己的情报组织，但群龙无首让情报筛选变成一项困难的工作，他有时不得不亲自进行甄选决策。我也并不能在其中帮什么忙。我光顾着收集各种各样关于忍足的流言和信息就已经很费力，常常忙了很久之后发现是一场空。

春天非常短暂，樱花落下之后就开始变热，有蚊虫出没，迹部还调用了军医喷洒防疟疾的药水——这已经完全是常驻的架势了。冰帝军也不再像刚来这里那样，皮鞋铮亮，衣服笔挺干净。他们依然尊敬迹部——因为迹部就是很值得尊敬的一个将领，但也不免开始暗暗嘀咕什么时候才能回到王都……也有流言蜚语迹部在公器私用找自己的情报官，有些敌人的探子在煽风点火，这让我的工作也麻烦了起来。

所幸迹部的勤力还是得到了回报——尽管我们被拖得精疲力尽，连吃了几场败局，但总算引诱敌人进入包围圈，打了一个漂亮的胜仗，抓住了敌人的高级将领，占领了一个重要的城市。

那天晚上全军都在狂欢，迹部开了自己的车，到处巡查，发酒和粮食，听他的士兵们高声大喊“胜者是冰帝！迹部万岁！！”，声音足以震飞沉睡的鸟儿。我一点也不怀疑就算迹部现在宣布自立为王，这些人也会肝脑涂地地追随他的。

我也很高兴，我还见到了奈奈，她也认出了我来，但在我打算邀请她过一个美好的夜晚时，她被一位喝得醉醺醺的中尉劫走了。我气不过，上前和他理论了起来，正争执着，中尉突然站直了行礼，我一回头，迹部不知什么时候回来了，正站在我身后。

“我希望那位美人能有权力选择她的玩伴。”迹部说。他微微低了下头，把手递给奈奈。

奈奈的脸顿时通红，我觉得她都激动得快哭了。她把手在身上的裙子上擦了好几下才伸出手来，放进迹部手里，迹部却轻轻一托她的手，顺着把她的手递到了我手里。

“这是个很不错的年轻人。”他眨了一下眼睛，拍了拍我的肩，就走过去了。

再晚些时候，我在市政院的顶楼找到了迹部。这里已经被征用为新的临时指挥部，从阳台可以看到下面的市民广场，有早已不再喷水的喷泉，月光和篝火把残破的墙面映出漂亮的抖动的影子，三三两两的士兵们走来走去，偶尔有姑娘们嬉笑着跑过。

迹部没有点灯，他就坐在黑暗里，翘着腿，端着杯酒，看下面的人。

“迹部大人，”我出声提醒。“很晚了。”

“幸畑啊。”迹部并没有回头。“你的夜晚过得如何？”

“承蒙迹部大人出手相助。”我也难得有些腼腆。“奈奈可真是……热情如火。”

迹部似乎轻笑了一声。“本大爷说过的，本大爷的人，想要什么都可以。”

也许是气氛过于愉快，我胆子也大起来，就问他怎么也不去找点乐子？连最古板的参谋都跑去喝酒划拳了，还被赢了不少钱，气得他跳脚。

“我不是很会玩游戏。”迹部回答。

我吃了一惊，从迹部嘴里说出他不太会什么简直就是世界不思议了。

“忍足比较会玩，他知道很多稀奇古怪的游戏。我的话，总会太认真了非要赢不可，忍足说这样是不能享受游戏乐趣的。”他说，摇晃了一下酒杯，并没有喝。

我噤了声，不想打扰他的回忆。

但迹部并没有多谈。“本大爷知道你疑惑很久了，我为什么付出这么大的代价找一个情报官。”他说着，抿了一口酒。

我点点头。

“我们有很多很多的计划，要怎么一步步拿到更多权力，掌握更多军队，怎么和平演变，怎么和青学、立海和谈……我们全都计划好了。本来现在王城里坐着的已经是本大爷，结果现在要跑到这种鬼地方来给他擦屁股。这混蛋。”

“但是……不来不行的吧？”我问道。

迹部安静了一会儿。“如果本大爷不来，他就再也见不到我了。”

而你也再也见不到他了。我心想。

“他走的时候本大爷在跟他吵架。因为一个蠢得要死的理由。我不想理他，所以我没有跟他说再见。”他说道，喝了一大口酒。“他有时候真的特别欠揍。”

迹部根本没看我，他只是看向外面，下面的篝火渐渐熄了，有士兵在添木头，使它重新燃烧起来，发出哔哔啵啵的声音，火星子窜得很高，升上了天际。

“不过您赢了，我们花了这么久都没拿到的地方，您都拿到了。大家都很高兴。”我很努力地找话说。

“是啊。只不过这种战役，如果他在的话，就不会打得这么辛苦。”迹部说，他示意了一下底下走过的士兵。“这些人，跟着我从王都过来，不知最后还能有多少回去。”

那些士兵似乎发现了迹部，尽管已经醉得不成人形，还是努力站直，大声呼喊“迹部万岁！”迹部对他们遥遥举杯问好。

“战争嘛……”我低声说。

我们一起安静地看了一会儿广场上零落的人，欢笑和宴席散去，陌生的街道总是显得格外凄清。我不知为何又想起了玲美。她的脸和奈奈的重叠在一起，欢愉和悲伤融在一起，捏住了我的心脏，叫我一时喘不上气来。

“……本大爷其实也知道，他到现在还没出现，多半是死了。”最终还是迹部打破了寂静。

我垂下头，没有说话。

“死了的话，我根本就不要操心什么，直接扫平这里，回去称帝，然后全天下的人都要叫迹部万岁。圆满。”

“反正本大爷天下第一，什么能难得住我，我是帝国元帅，全天下一半的军人都要听本大爷指挥，不过一个情报官，再找就是了。叫什么天才，天才的人多了，他也不过就那点本事。”迹部渐渐激动了起来，而我不敢吭声，想你刚才才说这种战役忍足在会赢得容易很多。

“他死了，本大爷就解脱了，自由自在。我早就想换人了，太久面对同一张脸，早腻味了。好看什么，他再好看能有本大爷好看吗？我早就想……早就想……”

他忽然说不下去，胸膛起伏着，想要站起来，但最终还是坐回了椅子上。

“……这都是什么破事儿啊……侑士！”他的声音已经无法维持平稳，最后那个“侑士”被他念得咬牙切齿。他低下头，用手捂住了自己的脸。

我安静地站着，等着他冷静下来。

对迹部来说，失控不过一瞬。他很快平静下来，喝掉了杯子里最后一口酒，从衣服内袋里摸出一张纸条。“从俘虏那里问出来的。”他把纸条递给我。“这次应该不会错了。”

我正要接，迹部忽然又收了回去，他仔细地看了一眼纸条，才又把纸条交了出来。

“……把他带回来给我吧。”他低声说。用食指压了一下那纸条，展平了，这让他的指尖在我的手心里停留了两秒。意料之外的冰凉。

我接过那张薄软的纸条，小心地折起来，仿佛有千钧之重，向他告别，转身想离开，忽然听见背后响起一句轻飘飘的——“拜托了”——太轻了，几乎散在夜风里，如同一声幽幽的叹息。

这令我一阵心酸。我不敢回头，急匆匆下楼，走到广场上，才抬头去看，迹部依然坐在阳台上一动不动，月亮从他身后照耀着，银白清冽的光，叫人看不清他的脸，以至于错觉他凝固在了那里，宛如一尊雕像，孤独如若永恒。我低下头，悄悄抹眼睛，竟然真的湿了。

尽管有俘虏的口供做线索，真的找到忍足也还是花了我很大的功夫：首先，他根本不叫忍足侑士，他自称田中一郎，拿了叛军首领的介绍信，跑去前线做了参谋，他做得很不错，顺便一说，因为表现太出色差点进了总统府，如果不是叛军首领恰巧到前线视察，他的上司急着邀功，他本不会暴露。他被带去了叛军首都，在那里被审讯，之后就没有消息。照叛军对间谍的一贯做法，恐怕凶多吉少。

迹部想必也很清楚。他给了我一支精锐士兵，一半是忍足以前的部下，让我偷偷潜入首都了解情况。他则在前线造出更大声势，作势要进攻副都，吸引注意力。

果不其然，大部分军卫队都去援助副都了，首都守卫松散了下来。我花了不少钱打探消息，终于得知田中一郎被关押的地点，又贿赂了监狱守卫，以给囚犯做身体检查为由混了进去。

监狱里人不少，一间牢房要关好几个人，早超出了设计容量，囚犯们席地而坐，衣衫褴褛，发出恶臭，神情麻木地看着我和我的同伴们走进来。

我并不知道田中一郎在哪个具体牢房，只能一间间找过去，急促而小声地叫着“田中？田中？”，没想到田中是这么普遍的姓，找到了三个田中，却都不是忍足，放我们进来的守卫已经不耐烦，催促我们快走，我却不甘心，坚持要找到最后一个房间，还是一无所获。就在我想着这次又失败了，沮丧不已时，守卫一拍脑袋说哦还有个田中，快死了也没人关照过，所以他们把他拖出去了腾地方，扔在坟场那边让他自生自灭。

我差点跳了起来，强压住兴奋之情，又给了他一笔钱，让他告诉我们去坟场的路。

监狱坟场和墓地不同，根本没有余裕好好葬人，刚刚枪决的热乎乎的尸体和死去很久没有收的腐尸横七竖八地叠在一起，还未完全断气就扔过来的人偶尔发出一两声凄苦的呻吟。食腐的乌鸦根本不怕人，成群结队，走到近了才勉强扑扇翅膀飞起来。

我用布巾蒙住口鼻，以免吸入太多瘴气，头皮一阵发麻，想这要怎么找……如果拖一具看不出来样貌的尸体回去，迹部会怎样？

我的同伴们叫着“田中？田中？”，从边缘开始找。我想了想，试探着小声叫了一声：“忍足？”

叫出来第一声之后，第二声就顺畅多了。我开始大声叫：“忍足？”其他人也纷纷叫了起来。

没有回音，我的心沉了下去，正打算吩咐大家从新近死亡的尸体开始找，却被一截白骨绊倒，摔了一大跤，撞到了一个土丘，站立不稳翻进下面的壕沟，手给擦破了，痛得我不由得暗骂了一声。

“小心点。”一个声音说。

关西腔。我猛然抬头，看见了他。

他斜靠在壕沟下面，紧挨着凸出来的树根，一动不动。非常瘦，瘦得脱了形，没有戴眼镜，头发很长，乱蓬蓬地遮住了一半脸，脸上沾了不少污泥，看不清长相。尽管如此，我还是心脏狂跳起来。

“……忍足？是忍足侑士先生吗？”我问道。“我是……我是迹部大人派来找您的。”

听到这个名字，他微微抬起了头。我慌手慌脚地掏口袋要拿迹部给我的纸条，不小心牵着把怀表拉了出来，链子扯掉了，掉在了他脚下。我急忙上前去捡，却在他面前定住了。

他的裤管是空荡的。他们斩断了他的双腿。

我咬住自己嘴里的肉不让自己出声，捡起那个怀表，沾了泥，我用衣服擦了擦，打开了，把有他照片的那一面递给他。“忍足大人。”我不敢看他的脸。

“谢谢。”忍足接过，我这才意识到我手上的血也沾上去了，可也来不及擦。忍足端详了一会儿那个怀表，抬头问我：“这个，可以给我吗？”

我点头，然后就沉默了，不知该说什么好。我的同伴听见声响，走了过来，费了点力气把我和他都从壕沟里抬了出来。

我们在首都里有个临时住所，忍足以前的勤务兵把他抱进了浴室清理。我跟其他人守在外面，等他出来，我抽了一根又一根烟。所有人都没有讲话。有一些人认识忍足很久了。

等了不知多久，勤务兵终于出来，说忍足睡下了。他眼睛很红，没一会儿就悄悄抹眼泪。我的肝脏都气得疼。

“……我想烧了这地方。”不知是谁说了一句。立刻有人附和起来，大家都很激动，吵吵嚷嚷着要让敌人付出代价。

我制止了他们。“至少要带忍足大人脱离危险再说，之后你们想干什么都可以。”

大家忿忿然了好一会儿。我安排人去找车，准备明天想办法把忍足偷运出城。等一切都安排妥当之后，我到房间想去看看忍足是否在休息，蹑手蹑脚地拉开门，却发现他已经坐了起来，点了小灯，在靠着案台奋笔疾书。

“忍足大人！”我急切地说。“您的身体需要休息。”

“你是叫幸畑铁是吧？”忍足抬头看了我一眼。“进来。”

我连忙走进去。“迹部信任你，对吧？”忍足再问。我点了点头。

“迹部很会看人。”忍足说。他把手上已经写好的几张纸递给了我。“这是我在首都掌握到的情报。已经有敌人渗透到王宫了，王都里有他们的人，冰帝军里也有。我找到了一部分线索，希望还来得及。”

“这种东西……您自己拿给他不行吗？”我没有接。

忍足看了我一眼。他清洗干净后就和画像很相近了。但画像上的他，骄傲而英姿勃勃，眼前的他憔悴且病弱，甚至连支撑自己坐好都做不到。可画像也无法描绘他神秘而淡然的气质。

“我想留下来。”他说。

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。忍足连坐都坐不稳，要靠靠垫和椅子支撑，身上的伤一直没有得到救治，都不知还有多少隐性伤害，我一点也不怀疑如果我们没有发现他他甚至熬不过明天。

“您在说什么啊？”我又开始管不住自己的嘴了。“我们好不容易才找到您……万一要被发现了大家一起都要完蛋，迹部大人的心血也白费了。”

忍足顿了顿。“迹部啊……这次又任性了。我跟他说过不用来找我。”

“不找您难道要让您不明不白地死在敌人这里吗？您都受了这么重的伤……到底发生了什么啊？”

“情报官总会遇到的危险。”忍足说，手指轻轻抚过膝盖，又很快收了回去。“他们并不知道我是忍足侑士。”他叹了口气。“他们只是把我当做一个不太普通的间谍，想从我这里知道更多我们情报网的消息，为了问出更多情报，使了一些手段。”

我想了想。“可如果告诉他们您的真实身份，您根本就不会受这么重的伤……”

“那样的话，我会被用来威胁迹部。”忍足打断了我。“而那个——绝对不可以发生。”

“田中一郎的话，死活就不重要了。如果这是你想问的话。”

我哑口无言。这两个人怎么回事？一个不顾一切要找，一个不顾一切要藏，都是赌命的疯子。

“迹部这么搞，王宫那里肯定要借机发难。虽说这计划我们曾经推演过，但现在的时局跟那时又不一样了……”

我忍不住问：“你们都计划好了？”

“他想要那位子很久了。”忍足回答。“但总需要一个借口。”

现如今造反是这么轻易能说出来的事了？“要……怎么做？”

“用一个借口把王城的冰帝军全调出来，脱离王宫的掌控，找机会肃清军队里的骑墙派，再回去的时候干掉王都守卫并不难。”他顿了顿。“但那时立海军势弱，冰帝坐拥王城，挟令诸侯，现在这样做，等于把机会让给了立海。”

“那怎么办？”

“不怎么办，幸村恢复之后，立海是个很棘手的对手，恐怕又要缠斗很多年了。”忍足答道。“所以他还是任性了啊。”

“……您看上去有点高兴。”我说。

“因为……是迹部嘛。我总也猜不透他会做什么。”忍足真的笑了起来。虽然很快变成了咳嗽，从他胸腔里变成令人担忧的嗡嗡回声。

我把他扶了起来。他身上很烫，烧得有点高。双颊绯红，眼睛却很亮。

“……你回去，告诉他，你找到我时我已经死了。”忍足咳了一会儿，费力抓住了我的衣服，看向我的眼睛。

我当然不肯干，都做到这一步了还能把他放走？

“看看我……我已经没法为他服务了。”忍足说，他指了指自己膝盖往下空荡荡的裤管。“一个没法为他服务的情报官对他来说只会是个累赘。就算他不会放弃我，但这样……是不行的啊。没有一个好用的情报官接下来他的路会很难走。他也很清楚这一点。”

“可是……！”

他苦笑了一声：“我是个狡猾的家伙，被俘的时候想到他会等着我，就会很开心。现在看到你，我知道他想必已经安排周全，死掉也没关系了，他没有顾虑，就可以放手去干了。他可能一开始会想我，之后会恨我，但总之是忘不掉我了，这样一想，天下第一的迹部景吾永远都记着我，这辈子也够值了。”

“但对他来说看到您还是很要紧的吧！”我说。

忍足失神了一会儿。“是呢……但他总是会向前看的。毕竟是迹部啊。”他甚至笑了一声。“他有一个国家要守护，他想做王，情报官的话，做得比我好的人也有很多……想必你也知道，他其实不要管我了会比较好。你要是为他好，最好也当什么也没发生。”

我说服不了他，只好坚称我的任务是带他回去，迹部打算怎么处理他我管不着。我努力讲了一大堆理由，威胁他如果不听就要捆着他带走，忍足一声没吭，我才发现他已经昏过去了。

所幸也不需要我多费力，因为忍足确实虚弱得根本没法反抗，我找人给他喂了药，带着他偷溜出城，派人给迹部送信，等他再次醒来能说话的时候我们已经在半路上了。

忍足发现自己的处境之后倒也没说什么，只是哎呀哎呀叹了半天气，但他的老部下很懂他，告诉我说他很快就没事了，我也就没再多管。

我们在敌占区的腹地，到处都是叛军，我们选了一条避开敌人主要城市的路线，这意味着大部分时间我们得在乡间行走。花的时间更长，被发现的可能也不小。我们有时混在商队里，有时也要乔装成叛军。忍足身上的伤口感染严重，我们的医疗条件有限，只能喂他一些抗生素吊着。他几乎一直在发烧，意识也不太清醒，我真怕他撑不到回去那一刻。

在他清醒的那些时候，他是个非常好处的人，很配合的病患。会讲很多冷笑话，反应也很机敏，很容易让人喜欢上，我有时都不知不觉会说太多，惊觉他实在是天生做情报的料，有轻易让人相信的魅力。

我们本来想要通过河谷去找迹部，冰帝军应该已经在攻打副都了。只要过了河就能安全很多，但到了河边发现桥梁被炸塌了，河水湍急，就算我们能游过去，忍足肯定过不去。只好先在河边找了块隐蔽地方扎营，准备第二天往不远处的另外一个村庄那里碰碰运气。

就在我好不容易给自己整理好床铺、打算睡觉的时候，他的勤务兵突然慌慌张张地跑来，说忍足失踪了。我大惊，他一个不能自主行动的人能跑到哪里去？不会掉进河里了吧？

我们分头去找，最后是距离不远的河堤上找到他的。他竟然一个人移动了那么远，靠在岸边，把残肢浸在水里。我看到他的时候心脏都要停了，水再高一点他就要被冲走了，而在这种黑暗的夜色里我们根本都来不及救。

“忍足大人！”他的勤务兵叫了起来，我们跑了过去，连拖带抱地把他从河里带上来，他身上被水打湿，又被晚风吹得冰凉。我扛着他的肩把他扶了起来。

“要涨潮了。”他说。“明天水会更急，前方的村庄也不一定能通过。”

“忍足大人！”勤务兵又气又急。“您这是在干什么？您下午还在发烧。”

“啊，我只是想吹吹风，抱歉给你们添麻烦了。”忍足不好意思地挠了挠头发。

“请多珍惜自己一点吧！就算是为了迹部大人也好。”我也说道。

“我真的没有要自杀啦。”忍足摊着手掌，任由勤务兵把他的头发擦得乱七八糟，用被子牢牢地裹了起来。“那样也太对不起诸位的努力了。”

当天晚上我守夜，我干脆跑到忍足帐前守着，生怕他又整出什么事来。

半夜里他果然又发起烧来，他在谵妄之中也只是辗转反复，疼极了最多呻吟一声，低低哀哀的，我想他就算在最可怕的刑罚里也不会吐出关于迹部的一个字来，哪怕那是他最想念的名字。

到了清晨的时候他的热度降下去了，我去看他，他脸色灰败，吃力地对我点头致意，他想撑坐起来，不成功，我伸手帮他，他却对自己无法把衣服弄整齐对我道歉。

我有一刻也觉得这样对他太残忍了。忍足侑士或许期待的不过是死在战场，而不是像现在这样，什么难堪的样子都被见到了。

也正如忍足预料之中，前方的桥梁也塌了，我们必须绕道，不得不经过前线一座叛军把守的城镇。

出发前一夜，大家都很紧张，过了河就是我们的地盘，但越是这种前线危险越大。我想睡睡不着，跑到忍足帐前，却发现那里已经集聚了几个人了。忍足毕竟是我们所有人里军衔最高也最有能力的人，哪怕只是个伤患，大家也自觉不自觉地想从他那里获得力量。

好容易等到忍足把其他人安抚好了，我走了过去，有点不知该说什么好，只是无所事事地站着。

“幸畑啊，来得正好。”忍足说，招呼我过去。“这个给你。”

他拿出一封信，递到我手上。“帮我拿给迹部。”

我愣了愣。“这是什么？”

“信。”忍足回答。

“我知道。但为什么要我交？”

“其他人太感情用事了。你比较理智。”

“不是，你为什么不直接拿给他？”

忍足整了下自己的衣服。“我可能撑不过去了。”他平静地说。“但至少走到这里了，你们活下去应该没问题了。明天进城镇，伪装成叛军，应该可以蒙混过关。”

我握紧拳头。“您在说什么啊……”

忍足把怀表拿了出来，打开看。“这个，我收着了，就不还给他了。”

“忍足大人！”我恳求道。

“我其实不是个很擅长坚持的人。”忍足没有看我，只是用手指抚摸怀表上刻着的花纹。“做情报也是这个原因。走将官路线的话，真的要非常坚韧才可以。”

“您都坚持到这里了！”

“为了迹部吧……说起来好像做的好多事都是为了他。”他短短地笑了一声，把怀表合上了。“他站在面前，就好像可以坚持下来。我、你、这里所有人，不都是因为相信他才加入的冰帝军吗？”

“但既然加入了冰帝军，也要有这样的觉悟：如果我的存在会损伤迹部的话，那就要离开。”他说，脸上并没有什么表情。“这是我可以为迹部做的最后一件事。”

“可你难道不想看到他称帝的样子吗？”我绞尽脑汁想要说服忍足，连这么悖逆的话都说出来了。

“……想啊，比任何人、任何事都想。”忍足轻声回答。“从见到他开始，这就是我的梦想了。”

“那你就去见他啊！”

“幸畑，如果你为了这个梦想坚持了很多年，到最后一刻发现你的存在可能会变成阻挠他前进的障碍，你会怎么做？”

……迹部说得一点没错，这家伙真的是无可救药地热爱自我奉献。

我扑通跪了下来。忍足有点吃惊地看着我。

“迹部大人……非常想念您。”我说，眼泪止不住地涌了上来。迹部在天台上的身影又一次出现在我眼前，让我的心疼痛得如刀绞。“……他说了，做王这件事，必须要您也在。”

忍足沉默了下去。

“迹部大人付出的代价，您比我清楚，王座放在那里，他没有去坐，他跑来了这里，一直在前线等您啊。您还要他等多久，才会相信他根本就不在意您还能不能继续做情报，他只想再见见您啊。”

“‘王座和你，本大爷都不会放开。’”这句话是突然冒进我脑袋里的，但转念一想，又觉得如果是迹部的话，真的会这样说。

忍足很久都没出声。我真担心他想不开。

“好。”他最终说。他用手捂住了自己的脸。过了几个呼吸的时间，又说了一声。“好……那就好。”

我装作没有看到他指缝间闪亮的泪水。

“近乡情怯吧。”他最后说。“真不知道要用什么表情来见他。”

第二天天亮，我们换了叛军的衣服，装作刚从前线撤下来，抬着忍足装作伤员进了城。忍足讲一口非常流利的当地语，我们总算蒙混过关。但刚刚进城，就被指挥着要把伤员送到统一的前线医院，而我们显然不能让忍足脱离视线，不小心起了争执，有人发现我们的口音不对，起了疑心，我们只好赶快逃跑。我背着忍足，其他几个人各自换了别的方向，试图吸引注意力。

到处都是敌军，我也不知其他人能不能逃得掉，带着忍足东躲西藏。忍足似乎来过这里，对地形很熟悉，指引着我一路躲藏，最后藏到了城市中心的废弃图书馆，以前用来安置难民的，被轰炸得掉了一半天花板，剩下一半瓦砾。

我费力把他扛了进去，在倒塌的旧书架里扶他坐好，就拿着枪守在外面，紧张地透过破损的墙壁观察街上巡查的情况。

背后传来一点动静，我回头去看。

“这里有博尔赫斯的诗选。”忍足拿起手头的一本书对我晃了晃。“真是珍贵。”

我不敢置信，对着他比了一个噤声的手势。街上的士兵已经巡查到了图书馆，正要推门而入，我悄悄地把枪上膛，拉开保险，打算血拼到底，至少要把他们引走，别让他们发现忍足……

“——永远都是独处不群的玫瑰，永远都是玫瑰中的玫瑰的玫瑰，柏拉图的初绽之花……可望而不可即的玫瑰。”

背后忍足罔顾了我的警告，轻声地读了出来。

仿佛某种谶言，具有宿命的意味——我浑身一抖，从脊梁里窜出冷意，看向忍足。图书馆顶上破碎的玻璃窗漏下阳光，照在他身上，他安静地坐着，捧着多少世纪之前的旧书，灰尘在阳光里飞舞，头发和睫毛被阳光照成了透明的金色，也好像雕像一样，仿佛会永远地停驻在那里。

不远处，一声清脆枪响，惊起了广场上的鸽子。门前的士兵立刻回头，朝枪声处跑去。枪声越来越多，前方在交火了。

“幸畑，过来这里。你不会死的。”忍足抬起头来，看向我。

我犹豫了一下，看街上的士兵纷纷跑了出来，朝东南方向跑去，不再往我们这里看，于是走了过去。“你怎么知道？”

“相信我就行了。”忍足说道。“就算被敌人发现，我会申明身份，你不会死的。”

“不是不能暴露吗？”

“现在没有关系了。”忍足回答。

我隐隐觉得哪里不对，但又说不清楚，只好听他说。

“你会后悔接这个任务吗？”忍足问。他非常平静。

“不后悔。”我一点也没有犹豫。

“我也很高兴。”他微笑了一下。“好了，现在我们也不剩几分钟，你可以问我问题，我知道你有很多想问。”

我一瞬间难过得不能说话，过了好一会儿才开口：“……你爱他吗？”多么愚蠢的问题。

“爱呀。”忍足轻声回答。多么显然的答案。

“他也爱你的。”我低声说。

“我知道。”忍足垂下眼睛。“我早就知道了。”

“那你们……是不是一对？”我没话找话。

忍足没有正面回答我。“我的工作和他的身份都不太适合同性恋。”

“哦……”我心里一阵酸楚，想连他俩这样的人也无法随心所欲。

“他也清楚。”忍足说，叹了口气。“所以我跟他入籍的事情是机密，全世界没几个人知道。”

我这下吃惊得合不拢嘴。

“多……多久了？”我过了好一阵才能开口，觉得这辈子听到的秘密都足够了。

“十几岁的时候就在一起了。”

“早恋？！”

“你见过迹部，你也知道，他这样的人，我不早点出手肯定没机会的。”

忍足的声音里带了笑意。我终于能理解迹部说有时候会很想揍他。

“你有什么愿望吗？”我深吸了口气。如果我能活着走出去的话，无论忍足的什么愿望我都会竭尽全力完成。

忍足想了想。“愿望的话，如果不能自己完成，就没有意义了吧。倒是你，有什么特别想见的人吗？”

“我家乡都被炸翻了，不知道回去还有没有人等我。”我回答。玲美不知道是不是还活着。

“我很抱歉。”忍足同情地说。

“也没啥，我们这种人去哪里都可以，现在觉得跟着迹部混也很不错。”我拍了拍胸口，里面藏着冰帝标。

“他确实值得。”

我还要说什么，一发炮弹炸响，距离很近，震得我的耳朵都嗡鸣了一阵，头顶上簌簌地落了不少灰。枪声变得更激烈了，密集得几乎插不进空白。我连忙趴到墙边去看，不远处有军车开了过来，上面飘扬了两面旗帜，赫然是冰帝和迹部的标志。

“是冰帝！迹部大人来了！”我高兴地叫了起来，回头跟忍足讲。“我们有救了！”

“我说了你不会死的。”忍足微微一笑。

迹部拿下这些敌人并没有费太多力气，等最后一个敌人也被前方部队放倒，掩体被冲出一个大口子，迹部的军车就开了进来。我连忙跳了出去，疯狂地挥手想拦下他的车，却被以为我是叛军的士兵一个扫腿放倒，枪重重地戳上了我脑门，我这才想起来衣服还没来得及换回来，吓得大叫：“冰帝万岁！我是自己人！”

话音刚落，迹部的车一个急刹，差点撞到我。我险险打了滚避开，咳嗽着掸飞扬起的尘土，迹部已经打开车门跳了出来。

“你在这里？”他急切地问。“那忍足？”

我点点头，看到他的脸发出光来。

“是……”迹部开口想问，又没问出来，声音有点抖。

“还活着。”我回答。

他点点头，才呼出一口气来，神色恢复了镇定。“在哪里？”

“就藏在那边。”我说。忽然想到忍足的状况，变得有点担心。“不过您保证您看到他时要冷静。”

“行了。带本大爷过去。”迹部十分不耐烦地挥手。

我于是带他去了图书馆。门打开，穿过大厅，迹部的皮鞋在年久失修的花岗岩地板上发出清脆的声音。绕过实用百科区和通俗小说区，就到了西洋文学区，书架坍塌了一半，地上都是被遗忘的人类经典，经过这么多年，已经很少人去读了。

忍足依然坐在那里，在断壁残垣中，斜靠着一堆经年累月的书，捧着那本博尔赫斯。

迹部站住了。

时间也仿佛停滞了。谁都没有动。短短几步距离，除了天顶落下的光柱里灰尘在不知疲倦地飞舞，好像什么都没有发生。我不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

然后忍足动了，他举起手来，对着迹部挥舞了一下。

“嗨，小景。”他声音柔软地说。

“你这个混蛋！”迹部似乎终于醒悟，大叫一声，就扑了上去，一下把忍足连人带书架给撞倒了，发出巨大的声响。

忍足没出声。迹部给了他一拳，他闷哼了一声，没反抗，迹部又试图给他一巴掌，被他把手腕握住了。他就那么安静地看着迹部，一句话都没有说。

迹部也瞪着他，用他最凶恶的视线。可过了不到半分钟，他垂下了头，崩溃了一样地倒在忍足身上，捂住了自己的脸，从喉咙里发出濒死野兽一般的悲鸣。

忍足迟疑了一会儿，伸手摸了摸他的金发，把他抱进了怀里。

我按下一口叹息，转身出门。

我站在图书馆门口守卫着，不让任何人进去。迹部的士兵在训练有素地清理战场，拖走尸体，检查埋藏的地雷，搜寻剩余的物资。没什么人说话，因为这对他们来说不过是日复一日的日常工作，并没有人知道门背后在发生什么。

那其实也并没有什么特别，无非是一些哭泣，承诺，亲吻，任何一个失而复得的人所能做的那些。眼泪流下来，碰到伤口还会很疼。

我抬起头来看天。天永远都是这样广大遥远，无悲无喜。

天气如此好啊，蓝得透明的天，近乎无云，是个投弹的好天。夏天来了。不知道家乡的桃树会不会结出桃子。有没有人照料它都会结出桃子吧。就像河水会涨起来，风会刮起来，草会发芽，在无人的地方，把弹坑、废墟、坟地重新覆盖。

谁知道下一场硝烟何时又会再起，谁知迹部还需要多久才能回到王都，忍足需要多久才会好起来，谁知未来王城里到底会坐着谁，谁知我还有没有命回到家乡，见到我的玲美。命运对每个人都公平又不公平。

我弯下腰来，脚边的碎石里长着一丛茅草，我随手摘了片草叶，折成叶笛，吹起一首小曲。是我家乡的小调，跑调了，但没关系，也没人听得出来。

时光啊，请慢点走，一刻也好，让相爱的人偷享一刻幸福。

-end-


End file.
